


Two's a company, Three's a good fuck.

by addictedtosleep



Category: Shane Dawson - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, ryland adams - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: FUCK, M/M, Multi, RPF, Sex, Sex Toys, Shyland & Andrew, Shyland - Freeform, YouTubers - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedtosleep/pseuds/addictedtosleep
Summary: “Just do it Shane!”“Fuck, fine.” He placed both his hands on his ass, giving Ryland a ‘What now’ look. Instinctually his hands did squeeze onto the ass cheeks only to see Ryland bite his lower lip harshly and push his semi-hard dick against Shane’s thigh. Shane didn’t quite understand what was happening till his fingertip touched something hard where he squeezed.“Is that-” Shane’s voice sounded foreign even to him, gruffer and highly turned on, “Are you wearing a plug?”ORShane and Ryland often spice up their sex lives and this time Jeffree's outlook on involving others into his relationship for just a fuck intrigues them both.(Chapter 1 is purely Shyland, Chapter 2 is Shyland + Andrew)
Relationships: Ryland Adams/Shane Dawson, Ryland Adams/Shane Dawson/Andrew Siwicki
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter One

“So, I was at Jeffree’s today and we spoke about how many people he and Nate have been interested in, together...” Shane admitted, continuing to massage Ryland’s shoulders, the movement making his T-shirt pull back revealing an old fading hickey underneath. Without thinking too much into it, he bent down into the familiar crevice and sucked another mark, pulling up to see his work. It had the desired reaction from his fiancé, whose head lolled back onto Shane’s shoulder, the dirty dishes in front of him forgotten, and he puckered his lips up for a quick kiss. A chaste kiss later, he knew Ryland wanted more.

Shane has been privy to many partners, while not all of them had been serious; they surely were all mostly satisfied with Shane always knowing how to key their libido up in the best of ways. Having grown up on the heavier side, he knew he would have to make up for it via other means, and with enough practice he could clearly understand what the person really wanted. Ryland had been quite different, right from the start. While it was pretty clear they were both equally in on this, Ryland didn’t explicitly show how he felt on his face all of the time. That riled Shane up in the best of ways, wanting to break that final layer and see how turned on he could make Ryland feel, almost all of the time.

This led to a series of extremely passionate and kinky fucking, or rather _love-making_ as Ryland preferred. He carefully picked out all the needs Shane had, sexually and otherwise, and provided an array of his own in return that let the feral side of Shane’s come up with no holds barred. Pretty much all of the time they were not on camera, and maybe sometimes even while it was on, Ryland never stopped trying to lure him in. Ryland knew just how to keep Shane on his toes even after all these years, and frankly Shane loved every part of it.

That essentially was what brought Shane here in the kitchen right now, both hands now massaging the beautiful globes of Ryland’s ass, as he suggested something only those very confident of their relationship would take up. They had often fucked in semi-public areas, mostly sticking to balconies and windows of their hotel rooms or even their home, and with how hard Ryland came for Shane every single time; he knew Ryland had an exhibitionistic kink too. The only jack-up was what he actually had in mind.

Shane put his hands on Ryland’s waist and pushed his shirt up, turning him around to pull it up all the way away from them. With Ryland just in his briefs now, he could clearly see the semi he was sporting.

“Shane....” Ryland whispered, “What exactly do you have in mind?” he looked up into Shane’s eyes, seeing uncertainty in them and kissed him deeply, he didn’t like seeing Shane stressed up about anything but his videos, which they thankfully had going smoothly for once.

When they pulled away, Shane looked better, albeit still a little flushed. “I...” Shane started, looking out of the window towards the setting sun, looking back at Ryland, “want to lick you.” Ryland furrowed his eyebrows, clearly this wasn’t what Shane was worried about, they both know that Ryland loved being rimmed all day and night, sometimes even literally.

Oh, Ryland now understood that this was something big. Shane wanted to offer his best to Ryland knowing that there is a possible _Nope_ coming. Ryland quietly turned around, bending over the marble and pushing his pert ass against Shane’s clothed dick. Shane stifled a groan and bent down, slowly peeling off the tight briefs, his mouth subconsciously going over to bite into his plump ass, getting a whimpered, “Shane, please...” back at him. He coupled it with spreading his legs farther, it was as clear as day what Ryland was pleading for.

Shane took both his ass cheeks into his hands, slowly spreading them to see the moist hole winking back at him. They had fucked just a couple hours ago, and a rough fucking at that, so he knew that Ryland’s ass wasn’t as tight as it otherwise usually is. Shane looked up at the back of his head, he loved seeing Ryland’s reactions usually, but right now he quite preferred not being stared at by those piercing blue eyes. He took a deep breath in, “Jeffree said it’s completely normal to want to fuck other people, as long as there are no feelings involved!” Shane yelled, maybe a bit too loud for either of their likings, but before Ryland could react he moved forward and licked a fat stripe right along the hole, tongue wiggling for a moment longer on his opening.

“What the...”Ryland gasped as Shane continuing going to town on his ass, momentarily forgetting his point. When Shane’s words sunk in, Ryland pulled away, standing straight up and turning around, his mouth agape. If it weren’t for the flush on Ryland’s face and the dick bobbing right in front of Shane, the kneeling man would’ve been running away right now.

“Did you _do_ something, Shane?” Ryland finally muttered, face emotionless and fuck, this was not what Shane wanted out of this.

“Fuck. No. Babe, **no**. I was just thinking-” Shane stopped when Ryland’s hands were placed delicately on his shoulders, and he crouched down to be eye level with Shane. “I know you’re faithful, a little too much if you ask me,” At Shane’s incredulous look, he continued, “which is why I want to know why you’d bring up something like that. What’s on your mind?”

Shane really loved Ryland, this being one of the key reasons. Ryland’s hands moved from his shoulders slowly up his neck, right up to the stubble where they rested patiently. Shane caught Ryland’s lips in another searing kiss, communicating his thankfulness and love through it, parting from the plump lips to continue.

“We try so much new ways to fuck and bring in so many toys, right?”

“Mmhm” Ryland nodded, scratching at Shane’s hair softly.

“When Jeffree spoke about sharing men and women with Nate, it got me thinking if we could try that.”

“That’s it, yeah?” Ryland confirmed, immediately shutting down the layer he had on with a crinkled smile when Shane nodded. “Do you have someone in mind already?”

And, okay. Shane didn’t really think about this part. He only imagined how asking Ryland about this would go, but what’s next? Or rather, who?

“Until we think about who we could trust with something like that, I guess we can put this on hold?” Shane responded, worriedly looking up only to find Ryland smirking back at him. He found himself instantly forgetting what the topic was when Ryland pushed Shane to lie down right there on the floor, with his ass perched right in front of Shane’s face, and removed Shane’s member through his briefs to give the head a loud suckle.

Fuck, this man was going to be the death of him.

__________

Shane had actually forgotten much of that conversation in the months to come, and with the palette ringing in another success; Shane was itching to get back in the bedroom with Ryland and their toys. Loads of editing meant Andrew stayed home almost every other week, so Shane didn’t get a lot of time to spend with his man, per se. There were times Andrew had walked into one of their many passionate kisses, mutely leaving the room for a couple hours. Shane knew Ryland was itching too, with what happened minutes ago, it was pretty obvious.

Shane had invited their close friends over for a Success Party, where Ryland chose to wear a striped jumpsuit that he had bought for a video with Morgan and Garrett. A little under the influence and watching Ryland look as hot as he did, Shane had slapped his ass as Ryland walked by him, expecting a ‘Stop ittttt’ but what he didn’t expect was the sensual gasp and the glass Ryland was holding to fall on the rug in response. Shane stared wide-eyed as Ryland pulled him away to the washroom, saying something about washing the wine off of his clothes. The moment the door was closed behind them, Ryland had kissed Shane’s cheek, whispering in his ear to touch his ass.

“Did you have too much to drink?” Shane had chuckled.

“Just do it Shane!”

“Fuck, fine.” He placed both his hands on the jugs, giving Ryland a ‘What now’ look. Instinctually his hands did squeeze onto the ass cheeks only to see Ryland bite his lower lip harshly and push his semi-hard dick against Shane’s thigh. Shane didn’t quite understand what was happening till his fingertip touched something hard where he squeezed.

“Is that-” Shane’s voice sounded foreign even to him, gruffer and highly turned on immediately, “Are you wearing a plug?”

Ryland released his lip and nodded, not expecting Shane to literally pick him up with his legs on either side of Shane, and being propped on the countertop. The hard marble pushed the plug deeper into his ass, making him groan out Shane’s name beautifully. Shane caught the groan into his lips as he kissed Ryland, his tongue immediately licking the protruding bitten lip and sucking it into his mouth, both of them gasping for air but not parting because it suddenly hit Shane how much he has missed fucking Ryland leisurely, and makes a promise to himself to make up for all of it tonight.

If when they both leave the restroom Jeffree notices how much Ryland’s face is flushed and his eyes are a little glassy, leaning on Shane whose hair definitely looks wilder, he doesn’t say anything.

A couple hours later Shane is sitting on the couch, watching the music video playing onscreen from a playlist he doesn’t actually recognize, and he can hear the last of the vehicles driving off into the distance. He looks around to see Andrew sitting on the other side of the couch, typing something off into his phone. He can hear Ryland in the kitchen, probably cleaning up or something, and notices how beautiful Andrew’s skin looks against the light his phone is projecting, the highlight Shane put on him earlier glowing. It was as if Shane spoke out loud, Andrew’s eyes immediately looked up into his, a small smile on his face.

“Oh god, everybody already left? I think I’ll go too.” Andrew admits shyly, putting his phone in his pocket. Shane is about to tell him to stay for as long as he wants, when he remembers the butt-plug and feels a shiver go down his spine.

“No please, stay!” comes an echo as Ryland walks towards them and settles in the middle, Shane opens his arms for Ryland to fall into them but gets a pair of feet on his lap instead.

“I desperately need a foot massage, you’re so good at them baby.” Ryland smiles, leaning against Andrew. Shane looks at Ryland and notices the look he has on his face, he’s got something planned. He’s seen that face in bed before, which makes a pang of something he doesn’t quite identify run through him. He half expects Andrew to shrug and take his leave, but instead Andrew adjusts his lap for Ryland to rest his head on it better.

He looks up at Andrew, “How do you feel now that- aaaah” Ryland groans as his eyes close, Andrew’s eyes look like they’re about to bulge out of their sockets. His eyes immediately go from his lapful of Ryland to Shane, who is focusing on the feet he is massaging without looking up. Andrew feels his face go red at the string of lewd moans that follow.

“Sorry, as I was saying,” Ryland clears his throat, “How do you feel now that you’re done shooting for this series?” Andrew is about to answer when Ryland lets out an erotic gasp that makes Andrew’s flush go down his dress shirt, and Ryland’s eyes open to look up at Andrew with an innocent smile. Andrew giggles an “Oh god”, he doesn’t quite know what to do in this situation. With Ryland looking like that right on his lap and the amount of drinks he’s had, he can feel his dick throbbing in his jeans. He faintly wonders if Ryland felt that. Andrew realises he can’t quite maintain eye contact with the man in his lap anymore, choosing to look at Shane instead. Shane’s got an unreadable expression on his face, something he doesn’t quite recognize, stormy eyes looking back at Andrew intently.

“Hah, you do seem like a really good masseuse” Andrew says, his voice lower than usual, and he has to clear his throat. “Yeah I am really good with my fingers.” Shane responds and Andrew fully expects for Shane to follow that up with one of his laugh-snorts, but just gets a small smile instead. Ryland nods from where he is lying down, and no, that movement didn’t do anything to lessen the hard on he is currently starting to sport.

“I-” Andrew takes a deep breath, “I am, uh, knackered. I will see you guys tomorrow, yeah?” He rasps, and before he knows it he is out of there and in his car, looking out into nothing. “Fuck, I need to not drink as much. God.” Andrew runs a hand through his head and drives off.

Back at home Ryland is currently raising his eyebrows at Shane, who is looking back at Ryland with an expression that yells nothing but _horny_ and with his hands on Ryland’s hips, plops him on Shane’s lap with his legs on either side of the older man.

“You fucking tease,” Shane whispers in faux annoyance, rolling his eyes for good measure.

Minutes later Shane has a lapful of a naked Ryland gasping into his neck as the butt plug is slowly pulled out and thrown somewhere he doesn’t care about. Shane’s hand immediately goes to feel the now stretched out hole, feeling slick and hot to the touch.

“How long have you fucking had that in you?” Shane doesn’t get an answer other than a whimper Ryland let’s out, head still burrowed in Shane’s neck, lapping the skin there helplessly. Ryland’s hands, however, are trying to work the button of his pants open desperately, fumbling like he’s got butter fingers. Shane takes Ryland’s hands in his, making them meet behind Ryland’s back, and he knows what that means.

_Keep your hands there or you will be punished._

Ryland feels pretty useless when all he can do in response is whimper, grinding his leaking dick on Shane’s T-shirt. Shane quickly unzips his pants and let’s his dick flop out and curl against his stomach, lightly tapping against Ryland’s.

“Fuck, please, do something. Fuck me.” Ryland mumbles, pulling back from his neck to see Shane’s raised brow, looking a stark contrast to Ryland’s helpless mumbling, but Ryland knows just how much this is getting to him too. Shane looks like he is waiting for something and then it hits him, Ryland whines loudly, too loudly in the quiet room, and lets out a string of “Please” s and “fuck me daddy” s, but Shane instead chooses to take both of their dicks in his right hand, and tug it from the top to the bottom, their wet foreskins pulling back. Shane’s bulbous dick head is leaking too, Ryland realises, and he almost drools at the thought of having it fuck his mouth.

Shane gets a couple tugs in, making them both groan in unison, and feels how Ryland throbs against his palm, clearly already on edge. “Don’t want to come like this,” Ryland mumbles against Shane’s lips, his hot breath mingled with Shane’s, “Want to come on Daddy’s cock,” Ryland finishes, putting his mouth back on Shane’s neck.

Well, fuck.

Shane lifts Ryland up with his other hand, his right hand now holding his own dick up, and let’s Ryland take the lead and push himself down onto Shane’s cock. They both moan out loud profanities at the intrusion, Shane’s thickness making Ryland still feel as tight as he usually does, and that has Shane’s hands gripping on his waist harshly, pushing him down all the way down in succession. That makes Ryland immediately go over the edge, coming otherwise untouched, all over Shane’s shirt and his own chest.

Ryland looks up into Shane’s eyes with widened eyes, an apology at the tip of his tongue, but also enjoying the thought of being punished by Daddy for coming like a slut, untouched, at the first thrust. Shane’s hand goes to Ryland’s hair and gets a good grip, pulling him close to whisper in his ear, “Coming without permission? Tsk tsk...” Ryland clamps down on Shane’s dick at the surge of dominance in his voice, “You’re going to use that pretty little ass of yours to make yourself hard again, and come on my cock like the good boy that you’re supposed to be.”

Shane instantly let’s go of Ryland altogether, making him whimper at the loss of contact, hands still obediently behind him. He gets on his knees carefully, hissing at the overstimulation on his now sensitive dick as it brushes against Shane’s shirt. He looks at Shane to see if this is affecting him, only to find him looking at the TV and fuck if that doesn’t make him work that much harder on Shane’s cock. Ryland thinks Shane said something but realises it was a video that’s playing in the background, followed by Andrew’s laugh. With a start, Shane looks at Ryland, like he has hit a jackpot. Ryland doesn’t understand what is happening until Shane begins,

“Is that what made you cum? Having Andrew look at you so hungrily? You’re just a slut aren’t you, with your moans and groans; practically thirsty for his dick in your mouth.” Ryland just closes his eyes, biting his sore bottom lip as he continues riding his fiancé, too out of it to say much else. Shane looks down to see Ryland’s dick now perked up again, slowly getting to full hardness, so he continues; “Isn’t that what you want? You want him to come watch you fucking ride my dick after already having cum, just milking my dick for a spurt up your ass?” Ryland’s mouth is open now, moans falling freely as his thighs shiver from exhaustion.

“Or is it the other way around,” Shane continues, sitting up straighter, “Do you want him to fuck you like this, moving from my dick to his? You want to be a dirty little whore for us Ryland?” Shane’s hand comes striking down on his ass without any warning, and he realises the reason is that he had stopped moving altogether, just grinding down on Shane as he materialised the words behind closed lids.

“Shane...” Ryland finally spoke, rather croaked back, whining through his near constant panting. He feels pretty helpless, tired but horny and he hopes Shane understands. He feels Shane’s hand softly rub against his cheek, “I got you, baby,” he says softly, laying a light kiss and Ryland is about to move ahead for more when he feels Shane’s hands on his hips again. This time Shane is pulling him off of his dick and onto the couch much like the position he was in when Andrew was here. He opens his eyes to see Shane removing his pants and pushing them aside, picking up Ryland’s legs by his ankles and parting them on his shoulders. When Shane enters him again, it has both of them groaning loud enough to echo through the house, and from there it’s a desperate run for release, with Shane’s dick blurring through as he plummets his asshole, making Ryland do nothing more than gasp and moan away at the feeling.

This was his favourite part about sex with Shane; the amount of stamina Shane had developed through years of going to the gym, and how perfectly he satisfied Ryland’s libido every single time. Ryland was a garbled mess by now, when Shane’s dick began throbbing hard inside him, and he knew he was close.

“Come in me, Sh-Shane,” Ryland rasped, “Come in me like he’s watching” and that was all it took for Shane to finally come, followed by Ryland soon after, this time letting out a little more than a spurt, completely spent.

Shane was a panting and sweaty mess above him, a big smile on his face when he met Ryland’s eyes. “Fuck,” Shane laughed, stealing a kiss from the exhausted Ryland, sitting up to catch his breath.

Ryland knew he made the right choice with Andrew, there were no romantic feelings attached from either of them and Andrew was a private enough person to let this go unnoticed by anybody else.

The only thing to do now was to get Andrew to say _Yes_.


	2. Chapter Two

Andrew doesn’t come over like he said he would, for the rest of the week. Until Shane coincidentally had a conspiracy video he ‘has to shoot’ and well, duty calls. His week was particularly dull, if you ignore the amount of times he was zoning out of whatever mundane task he was doing around the house, his hand going down to put some pressure against the almost permanent semi he was sporting. His memories kept flashing back to that night, the way Ryland was moaning and what Shane insinuated about his fingers, Andrew thinks he may have very possibly broken his own teenage self’s record of most orgasms in a day.

So anyways, Andrew and Shane are both now sitting facing each other on the couch in the beauty room, trying to plan out all the equipments that would be needed, and all of the paperwork to be filled in the end, if any. Shane looks on edge of sorts, not really clarifying about what exactly those conspiracies are. Almost as if on cue, Ryland walks in with some drinks on a tray. Andrew may have stared at him walk in for a little too long, anybody would with what Ryland was wearing; or rather not wearing.

Ryland was in his short shorts, cut right up at the ass so when he bent down to place the tray on the table, Andrew gets a nice side view of the curve of his ass. Andrew feels like Ryland stays bent like that for a little too long, but quickly brushes aside what could easily have been his imagination or the result of the amount of porns he watched where the guys looked even a tinge like the two of them.

“He looks good in those, doesn’t he?” Shane whispers, as if having an actual private conversation with Andrew. It makes him choke on nothing at all, looking at Shane expecting him to laugh but yet again, just getting a neutral look in return. Flashes of the last time he was left alone with these two rushes back in but he successfully pushes those away as he raises his glass to them, he couldn’t imagine the embarrassment of them seeing his semi. One sip in and he immediately feels the burn of the alcohol run down his throat, “Jeez Ryland, how much alcohol did you put in this!” Andrew laughs, taking another sip to ease into it more.

“You should ask me how much lemonade I put into the alcohol instead,” Ryland laughs pulling his knees up to his chest. Andrew’s eyes naturally go to something shimmery peeking in from where Ryland’s shorts are loose. But before he can understand what it is, Shane is talking work again. Andrew tries to focus, he really does, but he can’t quite forget the presence in front of him at the moment.

Eventually even Shane starts loosening up a little, courtesy of the second round of drinks they were drinking, when Shane calls Ryland towards him with a nod. From where Andrew is sitting beside Shane, he can see that there is plenty of space on the other side of where the other guy is sitting, but Ryland still comfortably sits on Shane’s lap, such that the partners are facing each other.

Before Andrew realises, Ryland is leaning in to kiss Shane, and okay.

It’s not like they haven’t kissed each other in front of him, he has been audience to many ass slaps too, and cutting them out of the videos with a flush on his face; but this feels different. Maybe it’s because he is seated so close to them that he notices the way Ryland is moving in the tiniest of ways on Shane’s lap, tiny grinds that seem like they’re just teasing Shane. Shane’s hands are holding Ryland’s hips tight enough that Andrew is sure may hurt, but if the visual is anything to go by, Ryland seems to like it like that. Their lips part with a smack, and Andrew is enthralled. Shane continues light feathery kisses along Ryland’s jaw right to the other side, while the boy on his lap lolls his head back. His eyes are closed but his hands are still actively bunching up Shane’s shirt, pulling him impossibly closer to his neck. Ryland lets out a gasp and Andrew thinks Shane is leaving a mark, and looks back at Ryland to see him staring back at him. Andrew wants to look away, he really does, but he wants to believe that the alcohol has made his reactions slow down. Ryland’s expression is unreadable, as if he isn’t actually getting a hickey on his fiancé’s lap while his editor is watching. Just as sudden, the grip on his hip is pulling him closer to Shane’s body and he lets out a lewd moan, still staring right into Andrew’s eyes. Andrew feels captured as he stares back, and he opens his mouth to say something, anything. Even just let out a laugh and leave the room.

But then Ryland’s shirt is being flung across the room. Andrew’s eyes widen as he looks down at what is clearly a golden thong he can see through his shorts. Shane is again kissing Ryland’s neck, one hand expertly going to the nipple closest to Andrew and pinching it. Andrew breaths in deep at that, he wants to feel sorry for the pink nub but he is immediately transcended on a new plane when Ryland moans out his name.

“Andrew” he whimpers, and he would’ve mistaken it for something else if the instant reaction from Shane was to pull away and stare back at Andrew, and okay this feels slightly overwhelming now. Andrew feels paralyzed in this moment under their gaze, he sees Shane whisper something in Ryland’s ears that earns him a low moan and a nod, and fuckfuckfuck. He is now reaching his hands out towards Andrew.

Andrew should leave the room immediately, he really should, but he also very obviously knows they’re already in too deep to just ignore that this happened. Might as well get something good out of it, he knows this won’t be happening again.

Ryland’s hand reaches Andrew’s thigh, and instead of recoiling he spreads his legs further, finally in on whatever this couple offers him. Ryland slides his fingers on his thigh softly till he reaches the obvious tenting in Andrew’s black jeans. It’s almost like the touch woke him up, and he puts his hand on Ryland’s, shifting his gaze between both of theirs, not knowing whose to focus on.

Shane helps him out, “You can leave anytime you want to.” His voice sounds different, like he has just woken up, and he continues, “This doesn’t have to mean anything more than just something we end up doing,” then he adds, “Just this once.” Ryland nods in response for good measure, “You can just watch if you want; it works either ways.” He quips, smiling a little towards the end. Andrew doesn’t really feel like thinking right now, and he knows this isn’t the booze talking. He didn’t drink enough to be incapable of making decisions.

Andrew’s hand makes the decision for him as he presses down the palm he has over Ryland’s, which in turn puts some pressure on his much-neglected cock. Ryland’s smile grows as he looks back at Shane, who pecks Ryland’s lips once, then speaks loud enough for Andrew to hear. “Why don’t you help him out a little, ease him into this?” Andrew watches as they have a conversation with their eyes, and Ryland bends over from where he is on Shane’s lap, for his face to fall right above Andrew’s pants. This position makes his ass perch up beside Shane’s shoulder, undoubtedly giving him a fantastic view. 

Ryland obediently unzips Andrew’s pants and with some help from the ginger head tugs it down a little to reveal an impressive tent through the thin layer. A strong hand pushes Ryland’s head down and Andrew watches as Ryland submissively starts mouthing on Andrew’s cock through the thin layer. Shane retracts his hands and Andrew lets out a groan, clenching his fists beside him to have something to do. Eventually Ryland pulls up and Andrew gets a chance to breathe, already panting. It takes Ryland only a moment to peel that final layer down enough to free his dick and balls, and Ryland gasps at the view. It’s a good dick, for sure, long and veined, just not as thick and angled as Shane’s is. Either ways this for sure will ruin Ryland’s throat.

Andrew looks down just as Ryland grabs hold of the base of the cock, his tongue peaking out to tentatively lick at the wet tip of the cock. He pulls the foreskin slowly till the head is unsheathed, pink and wet already. Ryland freely roamed his tongue over the head in concentric circles on the head, finally earning a loud moan from Andrew. Ryland smiled against the dick, opening his mouth to take the head in, letting his tongue continue the gentle teasing inside the warm heat of his mouth. All the teasing was making Andrew lose his sanity and his hand found itself at Ryland’s head, grabbing hold of some of his hair but not doing anything more.

“Fuck his mouth as hard as you want, he can take it.” Shane rasped from where he sat and before he could delve on the fact that Shane knew this only because he was in a relationship with Ryland and he was fucking his man’s mouth; Andrew’s hand on the head finally gripped tighter and pushed him down, the enveloping heat making his skin light up and he thrust up into the heat once, just to test the waters. He pushed Ryland down as he fucked up simultaneously, his head lolling back at the feeling. A loud moan vibrated around his cock and he jumped up, finally looking at where Shane was, knowing he must be the reason behind Ryland’s reaction and sure enough, Shane had not been sitting idle back there.

The shorts Ryland was wearing were long gone, Shane had now moved to sit directly behind Ryland, face levelled to his ass. Ryland was still wearing the gold thong, Shane having pushed it to the side and was now going to town on his ass. It was almost as if Shane knew that Andrew was looking at him because he slowly pulled away from the meat he was devouring with some struggle, as if it were actually painful to part from it. Andrew came face to face with red-faced Shane who has a glistening sheen all along his mouth and jaw, with his pupils dilated enough to almost look black.

Yeah, there was no way he could look at either of them the same way again.

Ryland didn’t seem to appreciate the attention not being on him, because he pushed his ass back towards Shane and simultaneously doubled his efforts on Andrew, now moving up and down at a speed that is surely not good for his throat. “Fuck, Ryl-aaa-annd, fuckfuckfuck” Andrew groaned as he tugged on Ryland’s hair hard enough to pull him away from his cock. The cool breeze on his now slobbered wet cock made a shiver go down his spine, but he also felt way hotter in the room. Something about now _naked_ Ryland was compared to both of them, sans the thong he was sporting, made Andrew’s dick throb slightly.

Fuck.

Ryland choked back a sob, and Andrew’s eyes snapped towards Shane, who was now wiping his mouth with one hand while another, oh fuck, Andrew was going to come sooner than expected. His other hand clearly was three fingers deep in Ryland, going at a slow and languid pace. Ryland desperately pushed back against the fingers, just to increase the speed up a little, only to get a loud spank on his ass in return. Andrew’s hand found itself on his own cock, now lubed with Ryland’s spit. He moved his hands slowly, as if teasing himself, staring intently at Shane’s movements till he realises that he was tugging his length synchronized with the slow thrusts Shane was displaying with his fingers. Shane seemed to have noticed the same thing, because he pulls his fingers out, then, and Ryland makes a sound that is actually quite close to an actual cry,

“Please daddy. Don’t stop.”

It’s almost like Ryland himself hears it at the same time they both do. Shane catches the way a bead of pre-come surfaces on the tip of Andrew’s cock at that, and grins.

“Why don’t you show our guest just how much you like to be filled up?” Shane bites at his ass lightly and that finally spurs him on and Ryland sits up, looking frazzled and completely out of it as he blinks slowly at Andrew and then at Shane.

Shane seems to understand the predicament and kneels behind Ryland, holding him in his arms, and kisses along his shoulder. “Baby, be a good boy and ride Andrew’s cock for me?” Andrew’s ears start ringing until Shane continues, “If you’re good enough I may let you come too. You’ve been a good boy for daddy until now, haven’t you?” Ryland physically preens at those words, and this is the first time Andrew gets a look at Ryland’s cock. He has not been touched down there other than his ass all this time, but he looks the most ruined.

His dick has long since slipped out of the thong, curving up towards his navel where his ragged breaths are spreading the pre-come all along his front. He looks two touches away from coming, but something makes Andrew feel like he doesn’t quite realise that himself. With shaky limbs Ryland crawls over to Andrew, pulling him out of his analysis, and gives him a toothy smile. Andrew smiles back immediately, looking back at Shane who is now moving closer to them again, his pants unbuttoned as Shane palms his own cock through his pants.

Andrew gulps as Ryland grips his cock again, pulling his thong to the side as he lets the cock head rub around till it latches onto the quivering hole, and Ryland looks up at Shane. Shane leans forward and catches Ryland’s lips in a deep kiss as they both breathe each other in and in that very passionate moment Andrew’s entire cock is engulfed inside Ryland. Andrew bites onto a knuckle to fight the urge to thrust in and out of what may be the tightest hole he has ever been inside. Ryland shudders against Shane’s lips and they pull away slowly, Ryland placing his hands on Andrew’s shoulders and tentatively bouncing on his cock in short thrusts.

The view is too much for Andrew to take in so he looks to his side where Shane has now unveiled his cock and is not really touching much of it, lightly rubbing against the wet head as his full attention is still on the way Ryland is riding Andrew. Andrew looks down at Ryland’s cock, now glistening even more and he is itching to touch the hard member. He knows _that_ will send Ryland over the edge too soon, so he instead moves his hand to Shane’s. It is only when Shane chokes on his breath does Andrew realise what he is doing, and he looks into Shane’s eyes once again. Shane’s now free hand finds the back of Andrew’s head and pulls him closer.

Shane lingers in front of Andrew, as if waiting for him to take the final step, when Andrew closes the gap between them with a tentative kiss. Ryland chooses that moment to finally begin riding his dick in earnest, he may have been fuelled on by the view in front of him, but it nonetheless makes Andrew bite on the lip he was sucking on. Shane growls against Andrew’s lips in response and opens his mouth in an act of dominance. Andrew’s not one to give up so there they are, eating into each other’s mouths aggressively as his hand moves over Shane’s cock.

“Aaah, Goddd!” Ryland moans, his eyes closing but the vision in front of him still running behind his lids, he pants out a “Fuck... I’m so close” and their lips part to look at Ryland. Shane stands up and gets something from the other end of the couch. Ryland has stopped riding him, not settling in for just grinding on his cock in figure 8s, Andrew’s longer cock doing nothing to lessen the heat pooling in Ryland’s stomach.

Shane returns with a pink circular object that he then carefully rolls down Ryland’s dick and Andrew watches on, puzzled but thoroughly interested in seeing what it is. Shane continues to roll it down further than the end of his dick, right down to his balls and all Andrew can do is gape.

Is that a... cock ring?

Andrew is sure that when Ryland’s mouth opens it’s going to be a complaint, but Ryland surprised him by whispering a “Thank you, daddy.”

Shane just looks at him and says, “He prefers to come only after he’s full of my come.” It’s almost like being spoken of in third person gets Ryland off harder, because then he is riding Andrew in harder than before, letting out little nngh nngh ngghs every time he is filled to the hilt. At one point it seems like Ryland is wheezing with how hard he is panting, so Andrew decides on pushing up instead, and that whirrs Ryland on to let out a stream of “fuck fuck yes please harder”

And damn him if Andrew would ever deny a request like that.

Andrew pushed Ryland up till he is hanging just on the edge of the dick and then he thrusts up into the heat, dropping almost all the way out until he’s up to the hilt again. Somewhere along the way he begins hitting Ryland’s prostate dead on, and now there’s sweat dripping from his face too, and he feels more on the edge than earlier. He alarmingly looks at Shane, whose attention is solely on the dick fucking into his fiancé, and has to stop fucking upwards just to get Shane’s attention back on him. Ryland whines loudly at that, desperately pushing back down on his dick till he is sitting on it again. Fuck that was hot.

“Umh Shane, I’m kh-close.” Andrew squeezes out somehow, and Ryland clenches around him at that and Shane smiles. Shane brings himself closer to Andrew’s lips again and whispers hotly against it, “Do it. Come in my Ryland.” Immediately crashing their lips together again and maybe it’s that, paired with the way Ryland is moaning constantly as he desperately hops on Andrew’s growingly sensitive dick, is what makes him finally paint his insides with hot come.

Andrew groans loudly as he bites on Shane’s lips, maybe too hard, but he is too busy gripping onto Ryland’s hips and pushing himself impossibly further into his ass, his body loosening as he comes off his high.

Ryland’s ass lets out an audible squelch as he pulls out of the dick he was riding, Shane quick to help his tired limbs move towards him. By the time Andrew comes to what is happening; he can hear light sniffles and mumbling beside him. He immediately opens his eyes worriedly only to find Shane complimenting Ryland over how good he was being, and Andrew observed from where he was currently panting that Ryland was visibly preening, latching onto those praises. Andrew smiled at them and felt like this was a moment solely between the two, that maybe even a breath too loud would disturb their moment. He kept on watching on as Ryland shied away from Shane’s gaze by burrowing himself in Shane’s neck, but that was before he saw the bottom’s hand roaming on Shane’s body till he found his dick and squeezed.

“Please let me make you come,” Ryland whispered almost sweetly, if it wasn’t for the lewd way his hand worked Shane back up to full hardness. Shane’s grip on him tightened and Ryland hiccupped back a, “Please... daddy?” Shane seemed pleased at that addition and asked him to get into position over the couch, and maybe it’s because they’ve done it enough times that Ryland knew just what he meant. That meant they often fucked on couches, maybe even on the one Andrew often retired on in the drawing room. Fuck, without thinking it through, Andrew found his hand sliding back on his dick, just to give it a small tug. He felt like a teenager again, blood filling his now growing boner after just having come so hard.

He looked back up to see that Shane was now standing behind Ryland whose elbows were on the back of the couch, his now naked ass in the air as his knees rested where Shane was sitting earlier. Shane noticed the heated look on Andrew’s face and ushered him closer with a nod, much like the one that started it all. He didn’t have to think twice before clamouring on towards Shane.

He looked down at Shane’s palms flat on Ryland’s plush ass, waiting for a moment before spreading those cheeks. The glob of come that leaked out of his _ruined_ hole in that moment, _Andrew’s come_ , made both of them groan out loud. Andrew couldn’t help the finger that lightly brushed against the hole in front of him, his attention being pulled by the way Shane squeezed the bottom of his own cock at the visual, as if sharing Ryland in this moment was the hottest thing they could do. It was this moment that Ryland chose to push his ass back into both of their palms and whine lowly, earning a thundering spank right on his asshole from Shane. Ryland let out a high pitched moan at that, “More, pl-please...” to which Shane just shook his head fondly.

Andrew stepped back a little; still close enough to see the way the head of Shane’s dick slipped around the wetness leaking out of that ass, till he decided that he had teased Ryland enough and pushed in. Ryland’s back curved to a point it looked painful, as Shane slowly pushed the head of his dick inside. Even with just the head searing through, Ryland sounded like a pure mess. He was panting as he rested his cheek against his arm, now having his face visible to Andrew from where he stood with a firm grip on his own dick.

Suddenly Ryland’s mouth popped open and his nose scrunched up in a silent yell, Andrew snapped his head back to see Shane had pushed his dick inside in one long sharp stroke. He obviously didn’t give Ryland any time to adjust, with a thundering speed right from the start holding onto Ryland’s love handled and pushing his dick in sync with pulling Ryland’s ass towards him. The slaps echoed in the room to a point where Andrew had to squeeze the head of his dick, now tugging himself at a slow pace again.

Ryland only let out a soft moan when Shane began slowing his pace down, only a little, and wiped the sweat beads building on his forehead. Shane’s head turned toward Andrew smoothly, and Andrew let go of his dick immediately, for some odd reason. Shane winked at Andrew, dick still moving languidly inside Ryland, who now seemed annoyed at the change in pace. “Why are you touching yourself when you have a perfectly good hole waiting to be fucked?”

Andrew didn’t quite understand at first, till Shane grabbed Ryland’s hair and pulled him back just enough to have his mouth gasp open on the other side of the couch. Andrew may have ran to the other side, maybe even floated over, because before he realised he was holding Ryland’s jaw open, looking down at his bruised lips. Something in him made him kneel down in front of Ryland, now at eye’s view with him, and stared down at the bruised lip again. He captured Ryland’s lips in his own, swallowing the soft moans courtesy of Shane’s dick. With Ryland’s eyes still closed Andrew stood up, the grip on his jaw hardening. Ryland’s tongue immediately lolled out, eyes still shut, and fuck if that visual didn’t make Andrew’s dick _throb_.

Andrew patted Ryland’s tongue with the tip of his dick a couple times, the other hand scratching his head, making Ryland preen again. That’s when Shane chose to give in a particularly hard thrust that send Ryland forward and onto Andrew’s cock, more than half of the way.

“Fuck...” Andrew whispered, looking down as Ryland continued enveloping his length in his mouth, “Look at that mouth on you.” It was maybe his words or Shane now increasing his pace that made Ryland’s moan vibrate around his dick.

“Fuck his mouth,” Shane commented, and Andrew saw the look in Shane’s demanding eyes and obeyed immediately. He started with a small thrust, but Ryland’s encouraging moan let him get a few thrusts in, the last one having him take all of the length in one swoop. Andrew now bewildered; looked up to see what Shane was doing and noticed how he pulled out almost all the way only to push back in with one powerful thrust. He kept doing it repeatedly and Andrew fell in step soon enough such that they both pulled out together and pushed back in, filling Ryland up to the hilt at once. Not slowing down, Shane bent down and fiddled with something at the bottom. He threw the cock ring on the other end of the couch, and Andrew looked down to see there was a tear brimming on Ryland’s duct. Andrew immediately pulled out, wiping the tear away hoping he hadn’t been too rough when he got carried away. Ryland just opened his eyes, looking up at Andrew pleadingly then back at the now heavy cock, rasping in a barely audible voice, “Please come in my mo- ahh-mouth!” and hell if that didn’t get Andrew right over the edge.

It only took him a few more crisp thrusts back in that hot mouth to come with a shout, both hands on Ryland’s head pushing him impossibly further on his dick, making Andrew see static behind his eyelids. He eventually comes to and slowly removes his softening cock out of the mouth, watching as Ryland gulps through his pants. Andrew can’t help the peck he leaves on Ryland’s lips in that moment, and just as suddenly Ryland is being pulled up and against Shane’s front, the thrusting never ceasing. Ryland’s hands immediately go to Shane’s body, trying to touch him anywhere he can, really, and that’s when Andrew’s eyes go to Ryland’s cock.

Fuck, it looked painful with how red and glistening it was. It seemed like he was leaking pre-come in a near constant stream. Shane held onto the wet cock lightly, almost feather-like touches, bringing out gibberish babble from Ryland. Shane shushed him with a small kiss, whispering “Come with me, yeah baby?” to which Ryland just squeezed his eyes and nodded.

It took two, maybe three rough thrusts from Shane to have Ryland’s eyebrows rise almost into his hairline and then he was coming too. They both were groaning loud enough for Andrew’s ears to ring, but he was thoroughly enthralled by the vision in front of him. If only he could take a picture of his moment and store it forever. After coming, Ryland was thoroughly spent, leaning on Shane like a ragdoll who then took it upon him to lay Ryland down and clean the come out of his chest with a Kleenex.

Ryland looked like he was about to fall asleep and Shane kissed his forehead, looking up at Andrew again with a smile. Andrew pulled his pants up and ran a hand through his hair, giving Shane a nod in return and slowly closing the door behind him.

The moment he reached home, he went to his bathroom, coming on the wall of the shower just to ease him back to normalcy again. When he got out of the shower he saw an audio message waiting for him, where Shane just thanked him for the good time from both of them, ending it with a ‘Meet you on Saturday for a video I actually plan?’ making Andrew snort and get into bed for what may have been his best sleep this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, I understand I went a little heavier than other Shyland fics here, but I couldn't stop myself once I began. :3
> 
> Please do let me know how you felt about them in the comments below :D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like what my libido brought to words, I would genuinely appreciate a comment about how the read was, or maybe some suggestions to satisfy what you wanted from this story.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
